Love Or Not
by FoxyChic4u
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle. *Chapter 2 Up.*
1. Chapter 1

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermoine sat in the library studying for exams. Ron came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Herm, what's up? I missed you," Ron said.  
  
Hermoine replied, "Just studying. I missed you too. Where have you been?"  
  
Ron exclaimed, "I was just in the common room playing chess with Harry." But Ron really wasn't in the common room with Harry, he was making out with Pansy in a closet.  
  
Hermoine smiled, "Who won?"  
  
Ron smiles back, "Me of course."  
  
Hermoine stood up and kissed him passionately on the lips, "Your such a bragger, that's what I love about you!"  
  
Ron grinned wide, "I'm glad. Well, would you like to go to the Quidditch game with me tonight?"  
  
Hermoine said happily, "Yeah, it sounds like fun! When is it?"  
  
Ron smiled, "It starts at 6:00, I'll come to your dorm at 5:45 so we can walk to the quidditch field together."  
  
Hermoine said, "Cool. See you then!" She walked off to her dorm to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermoine walked across the Quidditch field holding hands. As they walked up the steps of the bleachers together, Pansy was glaring at Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"Oh my god, why is he with her in public?" Pansy said to herself.  
  
Draco happened to be sitting behind her. He looked at her strangely, "Who?"  
  
Pansy said embarrassed, "Oh, no one. Hey, why don't you move down here and sit next to me? I'm lonely."  
  
Draco smiled, "Alright." He jumped down and sat next to her.  
  
Ron was watching them but he didn't show how hurt he was. He smiled at Hermoine and put his arm around her shoulder, "Are you having fun?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah. I always have fun with you!"  
  
He grinned and playfully kissed her pressing her down on the bleacher seat.  
  
She squealed with delight. "Ron Weasley, I love you!" She smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron smiled back, "I love you too."  
  
Pansy had had enough! She was going to tell Ron to break up with Hermoine the next time she saw him.  
  
Draco noticed how painful her eyes looked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Pansy said harshly, "Nothing Draco. Listen, I have to go. Have fun watching Gryfindor lose!" She walked down the aisle stomping her feet as she moved down.  
  
Ron smiled, "Mission accomplished." Hermoine looked at him a strange expression on her face, "What?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Make sure you review! Flames accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Pansy were in Ron's dorm talking. Ron smiled at her, "Hey babe. How was the quidditch game?"  
  
Pansy glared at him, "Very funny. You better dump her soon or we will be over!"  
  
Ron smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "I will, I will. I have to wait for the right time.  
  
Pansy looked at him while shaking her head, "That better be very soon! Ronald Weasley, you always charm me with your kisses but this time it will not work! If you don't dump her, I will become interested in Draco! And he is so willing to date me!"  
  
Ron started to get worried. He thought, **Oh no, what am I doing? I really don't want to break Hermoine's heart but I can't afford to lose Pansy! I guess I'll just have to break up with her after all.** "I understand, I'll break up with her tomorrow! I promise!"  
  
Pansy smiled, "Great! I'm so happy, we can finally be together!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek leaving him wanting her more than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermoine and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room sipping their butter beer. Hermoine smiled, "Wow, me and Ron are like in love. It's so wonderful!" Her face was lit up.  
  
Harry was happy to see her so excited but he felt a pang of jealousy. He had always had a small crush on her. He thought, **God, how can I feel this way! She's my friend, I'm supposed to feel happy for her! Why do I feel so angry at Ron?** Harry smiled, "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Ron walked into the room and sat next to Hermoine. He smiled at her, "Hey! Wow, you look beautiful!"  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, your quite handsome yourself!"  
  
Harry felt a little weird watching his two friends all lovey-dovey. Harry got up, "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone."  
  
Ron smiled, "You don't have to leave. Your not bothering us."  
  
Harry replied, "No, I will. I have to go to Quidditch Practice anyway." He walked off to the Quidditch field and started practice. Meanwhile, Hermoine and Ron were making out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the next day and Ron and Hermoine were sitting in this nice cafe eating lunch. Hermoine smiled at Ron, "Your so wonderful. I don't deserve a great guy like you!"  
  
Ron felt a little guilty but he shrugged it off. He smiled at her, "Yeah, you do! But I don't deserve a smart, beautiful girl like you!"  
  
Hermoine smiled, "You always make me so happy! When I'm around you, I can't stop smiling."  
  
Ron smiled, "Same with me." Ron put her hand in his hand. He sighed, "Hermoine, sweetie. I think we should see other people."  
  
Hermoine jumped up and stared at Ron, hurt and anger in her eyes, "What? You have to be joking! You were just telling me how much you loved me and how wonderful I was! Now, you want to see other people!" Tears came pouring out of her eyes. "I don't understand, what did I do wrong?"  
  
Ron sighed again, "Honey, it's not you. It's me!"  
  
Hermoine screamed at him, "That's bullshit and you know it! Oh my god, you fell for that slut, Pansy, didn't you? I should have known, a perfect guy like you, actually loving me. That could never happen. God, and we were friends! I thought you were different! I guess I was wrong." She slapped Ron and ran off sobbing.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wow, very dramatic! Thank you so much to my 4 last reviewers! It really means a lot to me that you guys are reviewing! Make sure you continue the good work! Once I get 7 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ran through the hallways tears flooding the ground. She thought, **Oh my god. My life is over!** She ran to her dorm room and slammed the door shut, she jumped on her bed and sobbed forever. The tears just kept pouring out.  
  
Harry was walking to his dorm room when he hurt a sob coming from a dorm. He thought, **Who is crying? Could it be one of my friends?** He knocked on the dorm of the mysterious crying person.  
  
"What do you want?", Hermione screamed. "Just leave me alone, ok! I don't want to talk!" Hermione was being really mean.  
  
Harry said thoughtfully, "Hermione, it's me! What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione said, "Oh Harry, it's horrible! Come in."  
  
Harry was happy that she was opening up to him. He opened the door and stared at Hermione. She looked horrible! Her hair was all messed up and her maskara was streaming down her face. "Honey, what's wrong?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She felt a tingle go down her body when he touched her. She thought, **Why did I feel that? I do not have feelings for him, I loved Ron! Not him!** She looked at him sadly, "Ron, he....he....broke up with me." She sobbed uncontrollably now.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione in an intimate hug. "He couldn't have! You guys were in love. Why would he all of a sudden just break up with you?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I think he was cheating on me with that horrible girl, Pansy. She is such a bitch!" She covered her mouth amazed that she had cussed. She continued, "I really really hate her! I mean, she tore Ron away from me!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said, "She is really ugly, your so much prettier than her! Plus, your personality is A LOT better than hers. Are you sure he was cheating on you? I just didn't think Ron would do that to you!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I don't know. It's the only explanation. I saw him staring at her but I was too blinded by love to see."  
  
Harry looked at her, "He wasn't worth it anyway."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek not realizing what she was doing. "Umm, sorry. I didn't mean to, I just umm I don't know." She looked down embarrassed.  
  
Harry looked down too, "It's ok. I just don't think we should do that anymore. It's too weird, plus I don't have time for a girlfriend. I'm too busy with quidditch and stuff."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I didn't even say anything about being your girlfriend! All I did was give you a friendly peck on the cheek! I thought that you were being really great until you acted like that. JUST GET OUT OF MY DORM, OK!"  
  
Harry glared at her, "Fine, now I see why Ron dumped you! Your just as much of a bitch as Pansy!" He walked out of her dorm and slammed the door.  
  
Hermione was even more sad than she had been in the first place. "I hate guys!" She fell asleep dreaming about her and Harry kissing and being together forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ron watched Hermione storm away, he got even more depressed. He thought, **God, how stupid was I! I just lost 2 best friends, Harry and Hermione! Now I'm stuck with Pansy, who is probably just using me!**  
  
Pansy walked up with him interrupting his thoughts. "Hey hottie, did you break up with her yet?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Of course!" He gulped thinking of how much he really did love Hermione.  
  
Pansy smiled, "How did it go? Did she cry or did she punch you?"  
  
"She slapped me and stormed off crying. Somehow she figured out about me and you.", Ron said.  
  
Pansy smiled, "Oh yeah. Well, it was like so obvious!"  
  
Ron sighed, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Pansy glared at him, "Your actually not regretting it, are you? Because I thought you liked me!"  
  
Ron looked worried, "Of course I'm not regretting it! I'm so happy that me and you can finally be together!" He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Pansy smiled and continued kissing him.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was behind a bush videotaping the entire thing.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I bet you guys are like really mad at me! Hahahaha, I made Harry act really stupid to Hermione so now they like hate eachother! But don't worry, somehow they will become friends again. What is Harry going to do with the videotape? Hmm, lol. Well, if you have any ideas for the story, make sure you post them in your reviews! Please review, it's why I write these stories! The more reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
Just a note: In the last chapter I said Harry was videotaping Ron and Pansy but thanks to all of you who said that they couldn't videotape in Harry Potter (thanks!), I've changed it to he was taking a picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron looked around, he felt like someone was watching them. "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" he said.  
  
Pansy looked at him and nodded her head, "Yes, I do. Who do you think it is?"  
  
Harry finished taking the picture and ran away to his dorm. He didn't know what he was going to do with the picture but he figured that he would know soon.  
  
Ron smiled, "Oh well. Who cares? It's not like we're doing anything wrong. I'm officially broken up with Hermione."  
  
Pansy smiled back, "Yeah, finally!" She leaned over and kissed Ron with fire and passion.  
  
Ron said with emotion in his voice, "Pansy, I love you. You are so beautiful and I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
She grinned at him, "Ron, I love you too. Life would be pointless without you."  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Wanna go to my dorm and have a makeout session?"  
  
Pansy smiled, "Sure."  
  
They walked off hand in hand walking to Ron's dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione watched them walking together from her window and sobbed uncontrollably. Harry heard her and walked in, "Hermione listen I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just scared that you kissed me. The truth is, I felt something when you kissed me. Like a spark, Hermione, I'm in love with you. Hermione looked from the window at him, "It's ok. You really hurt me, but I can get over it. I was quite harsh myself." She smiled at him, "Wow, I love you too. I have for some time, I just couldn't bear to break up with Ron. Obviously, he made that easier for me." Harry walked over to Hermione and sat her in his lap. "Hermione, are you ok? You sound really sad." Hermione smiled at him, "I was pretty sad and mad. But now that you're here, I feel perfect." He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
So, a short chapter again. Listen, I'm really sorry. I just can't seem to right longer chapters. I have to think of more ideas for this story, it's going nowhere. LOL. If you have any ideas, make sure you email me at jrtc1505@comcast.net or review! Well review even if you don't have any ideas because reviews are what gets to me to post the next chapter! Have a merry christmas! lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
Just a note: In the last chapter I said Harry was videotaping Ron and Pansy but thanks to all of you who said that they couldn't videotape in Harry Potter (thanks!), I've changed it to he was taking a picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry couldn't stop thinking of that kiss he and Hermione had shared. **Does she really love me? If Ron leaves Pansy, she will probally just go right back into Ron's arms! Then I will have a broken heart.**, he thought.  
  
Ron entered Harry's dorm and smiled at him, "Hey dude! What's up?"  
  
Harry frowned at him, "Don't talk to me like that. I know what you did to Hermione! You broke her heart, why would you do that to her?"  
  
Ron snorted, "So what? I bet your happy."  
  
Harry looked at him his mouth hanging open, "What do you mean? I would never be happy when Hermione is sad."  
  
Ron smiled at him, "Harry, I know your in love with her. You have been for quite some time. It's very obvious. And now you can get her, so you should be happy!"  
  
Harry sighed, "I am not happy. I am in love with her but you really hurt her. I can't believe you did that to her, she is such a great girl!"  
  
Ron glared at Harry, "I thought we were friends, I guess not. Well, say good bye to our friendship! Draco seems very willing to have me as his new best friend."  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine, then leave. I really wish it didn't come to this."  
  
Ron sighed also, "Me too, me too." He then walked off of Harry's dorm feeling very depressed.  
  
Harry sat on his bed almost crying because he lost his best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sleeping when she heard the door open, awakening her.  
  
A voice spoke but she couldn't figured out who is was. "Hermione, you need to go home. Something has happened, pack your bags. You are leaving in 2 hours."  
  
Hermione looked at this mysterious person but she still couldn't figure out who it was. "Umm, I don't understand. Who are you and what happened?"  
  
The voice spoke, "You will find out when you get home, there is no need for me to tell you who I am."  
  
Hermione looked at the person and said, "Ok but will I have time to say goodbye to my boyfriend?" **Wow, I called Harry my boyfriend! But is he my boyfriend? Oh my god, what if this person tells Harry that I called him my boyfriend? Will Harry be happy or sad?**, she thought.  
  
The voice spoke again, "No, no time at all. You need to hurry, before it is too late." All of a sudden, the figure vanished.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Oh no. Well, I guess I need to pack my bags." She got up and started packing her bags.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The figure that Hermione saw earlier had appeared in Dumbledore's office. It spoke to Dumbledore, "Hermione will be leaving in 1 hour and 30 minutes. You understand?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, of course. But make sure that she comes back as soon as possible, there are people here who will miss her dearly."  
  
The voice smiled at it spoke, "I will take her back when she is ready. This will be quite a shock for her."  
  
Dumbledore said, "I know, it will. She should be ready soon, go wait for her."  
  
The voice said, "Yes sir. Bye." It vanished.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
How did you like it? I don't have enough time to say a bunch down here. I added some stuff that will make it have a better plot. I really didn't want to write this chapter, so you should be happy with me for writing it! Please please review! I want at least 30! I know you can do it people! And try not to double post. (You know like posting the same exact message more than once.) Happy New Year! 


	6. Chapter 6

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
Just a note: Well I haven't been getting many reviews! I was going to stop writing the story than Ivette Jamaya reviewed! To everyone who reads this story and likes it, you should thank her! She gave me the inspiration to write again! Also, read her stories 2! They are very wonderful! Also thoughts are **like this** just to let you know. On to the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and the Mysterious Man left for her house that night. Hermione was very depressed because she didn't get to say goodbye to Harry. She was sleeping in her bed while the man was downstairs.  
  
The man turned out to be Oliver Wood. He was talking to Hermione's father. "Mr. Granger, I am so sorry for your loss. I'm so worried about Hermione, once she finds out this will shock her."  
  
Mr. Granger spoke, "Yes, I know. We have to tell her but I don't know when. She's going to figure out sooner or later that her mother isn't really on vacation."  
  
Oliver sighed, "Your right. I think you should be the one to tell her, it would be the best thing."  
  
Mr. Granger nodded, "I will tell her in the morning when she wakes up. She doesn't have to go back to Hogwarts until she is ready, right?"  
  
Oliver said with sadness, "Right. I just wish this wasn't happening."  
  
Mr. Granger spoke, "Me too but we can't change the past. Good night." He went to his room and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up feeling renewed, he was so excited to see Hermione. He missed her so much. He got up and put his clothes and glasses on. He walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he entered, he noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be found. **Where is she? Is she sick, is she dead? What if I lose her, I would die!**  
  
Dumbledore was standing in the front of the Great Hall. He spoke, "Now students, you must realize that Hermione Granger isn't here today. She has been sent to her house for a reason that I cannot say. She will return when she is ready." He started walking away.  
  
Harry chased after him, "Professor Dumbledore, is Hermione ok? I'm very worried about her."  
  
Dumbledore responded, "She is fine physically but not mentally. Don't worry, she will be returning when she is ready."  
  
Harry looked worried, "Is there any way I could visit her? She might need me."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry but that is not possible. Please, go and eat your breakfast. I promise that she will be fine." With that he walked away.  
  
Harry didn't feel like eating, he didn't feel like doing anything. Hermione wasn't at the school anymore and that made him sick. He walked to his dorm and went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up with the sun shining in through her window. Her father was sitting in a chair beside her bed. She looked at him, "Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her, "Honey, I need to tell you something."  
  
She looked at him, "Ok, tell me." He looked at her, tears falling out of his eyes, "Your mother...isn't on vacation. She's.....dead."  
  
Hermione at first didn't say anything because she was in shock but then she started crying, "How did it happen?"  
  
Her father sat on her bed and let her cry on his shoulder. "We don't know, she was found dead by the Walmart."  
  
She didn't say anything, she just cried.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ok, that was a short chapter but it's better than nothing! I know it was a little weird how the mystery man was Oliver Wood but I couldn't think of anyone else! Please please review! It would mean a lot to me! Ahh, back to school on Monday! I hate school, it's pointless! I probably won't be able to update until like Wed. or Thurs. Depends on how much homework I have. :( 


	7. Chapter 7

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 7~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~Two Months Later~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione finally stopped crying and when she opened her eyes, she saw Oliver standing there. She smiled at him, the first smile she had on her face in forever. "Listen Oliver, thanks so much for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
Oliver smiled, "Oh, it was no problem at all! I loved being with you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione frowned thinking of how much she missed Harry, "Yeah. So, when can I go to Hogwarts? I really really miss my friends."  
  
Oliver smiled again, "Whenever you like. I understand that you are still grieving."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yeah, it was really tough but I got through it thanks to you and dad."  
  
Oliver said, "I'm glad you did, I was really worried."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm fine and I'd like to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
Oliver smiled a little, "Ok, then go pack. I'll fly you back on my broom tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Hermione jumped up and gave him a huge hug, "Thanks Oliver, your the best!"  
  
**Oh my god, Hermione is so good looking and sweet and everything I've looked for in a girl. I hope that when we go back to Hogwarts, we can continue to be friends, maybe more.**  
  
Hermione packed all of her things and went to bed dreaming of Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in his room staring at the wall. **I miss Hermione so much, what if something happened to her? She's been gone for two months and Dumbledore won't even tell me one thing about what happened.**  
  
A knock came from the door. "Who is it?", said Harry  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "I just wanted to let you know that Hermione will be returning tomorrow."  
  
Harry smiled, "Really?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled also, "Yes. Oliver will be taking her here on his broom."  
  
Harry frowned, "Oliver? Why him?  
  
Dumbledore spoke again, "Yes because I trust him very much. Don't be jealous, nothing happened between them. He was just helping her through the rough time in her life."  
  
Harry decided to not worry, "That's great! I don't care who helped her as long as they helped her and they are taking her back!"  
  
Dumbledore said, "I'm glad that your not jealous! Bye Harry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione got on the back of Oliver's broomstick, "Oliver, I'm so scared. What if I fall off?"  
  
Oliver smiled, "Don't worry Hermione, you won't fall off!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Alright, but if I do, I'm blaming you!"  
  
Oliver laughs as they speed away from her house.  
  
An hour later, they land at the school. Oliver helps Hermione get off of the room and smiles at her, "So, we're here. I guess we should go inside."  
  
Hermione looks at Hogwarts and smiles happy to be back, "Yeah, we should. I can't wait to see everyone!"  
  
Oliver looks at Hermione and kisses her passionately.  
  
Harry was just walking up to them when he saw them kissing. Tears poured out of his eyes as he ran away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hey guys, I'm really really sorry for leaving you on a cliffy! Actually, I enjoyed it! LOL! Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon! Only if I get some reviews though! So pretty please review and make me a happy camper! Have a great weekend! :) Bai! 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
OMG, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time!!! I've just been really busy with school work and all my soap operas. I promise to have the next chapter up by Sunday as long as I get a couple of reviews. :) I'll try to get the chapter up before then but I don't think I'll be able to do it. Well, I'm sorry once again! I just never have it in me to write so I hope I can enjoy writing again. Bai for real this time! XD 


	9. Chapter 8

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione pushed him away but Harry was already gone, "Oliver, get off of me! What do you think your doing? I have a boyfriend!"  
  
Oliver frowns, "I'm sorry, it's just, I thought that you felt that way about me."  
  
Hermione sighs, "I guess I was sending you some of the signals. I'm really really sorry, Oliver. I'm going to go inside and I hope this doesn't happen again. She runs into Hogwarts unaware that Harry saw the kiss.  
  
Oliver stands outside shocked. He falls to the ground crying.  
  
Hermione enters the Great Hall looking around at everyone.  
  
Ron runs up to her and says, "Oh my god Hermione, are you ok? I'm so so sorry for what I did to you. It was horrible. I should of never hurt your feelings like that."  
  
Hermione half-smiles at him, "It's ok, Ron. I've had awhile to think about it and I've forgiven you."  
  
Ron smiles very wide, "I'm so glad that you forgave me! It was horrible while you were away. So, why did you go away Hermione? Dumbledore never told us."  
  
Hermione looks down, "My mother passed away."  
  
Ron gasps, "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I feel so bad."  
  
Hermione smiles at him, "Don't worry, I'm fine now. Oliver helped me through it."  
  
Ron smiles, "I'm glad that your fine."  
  
Hermione smiles, "Me too. So, I really want to find Harry. I missed him so much, have you seen him?"  
  
Ron says, "Yeah, he was coming down to see you. I don't know where he is right now though. You could check his dorm."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, "Thanks so much Ron. I'm so happy to be your friend again."  
  
Ron hugged her back, "Me too Hermione. Well go find Harry, I know you missed him!"  
  
Hermione smiles, "Ok. Bye Ron!" She walks to his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in his room shaking. "God, I can't believe that Hermione was kissing Oliver. To think that I trusted her."  
  
Hermione walks to his room and knocks on the door, "Harry, are you in there? It's me Hermione, I want to give you a huge kiss! I missed you so much."  
  
Harry screams, "Don't you dare come in, whore! Stay away from me for the rest of your life!"  
  
Hermione says, "Harry, what are you talking about? Arn't you happy to see me?"  
  
Harry shouts, "No, you should of just stayed wherever you were! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"  
  
Hermione cries, "But Harry, I love you. How could you say that to me?"  
  
Harry says, "I can say whatever I like! Just leave before I come out there and make you."  
  
Hermione sighs, "Fine Harry, have a nice day." She runs away crying.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I'm sorry that it's so short but it's better than nothing. I'm really having a hard time writing because I have run out of ideas for this story. The next chapter should come out sometime this weekend or next weekend. Please review!!!! :) 


	10. Chapter 9

Love.......or not.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: Hermoine turns to Harry for help. But can Harry help her? Hermoine/Ron at the beginning but changes in the middle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 9~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in her room staring at the ceiling sadly.  
  
**Why was Harry acting like such a jerk when I went to see him earlier? Oh my god, he must of seen me and Oliver kissing! No wonder he was acting like that! I have to go talk to him before he does something stupid!**  
  
Then she ran to Harry's dorm to talk to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat on his bed staring at the wall when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry, can I come in? We really need to talk."  
  
Harry shook his head. **Great, it's Hermione, just what I needed.** "I don't know, I can't believe you were kissing Oliver like that!! I thought you would never do something like that, you know how it feels!! Ron cheated on you and it broke your heart. Well, now my heart is broken."  
  
Hermione sighs. "Harry, I didn't kiss Oliver, he kissed me!! I don't feel anything for him, I swear!! I love you so much and he was just thinking I felt that way about him but I really didn't. Please forgive me Harry, I just want you to hold me."  
  
Harry sighs and opens the door. "Do you really mean that, Hermione?? Because you know how much I love you. And I'm terribly sorry about your mother."  
  
Hermione sighs. "Of course I mean that!! Oh don't worry about it, I was quite shocked at first but I got through it."  
  
Harry smiles and pulls Hermione into a hug. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
Hermione smiles hugging him back. "I missed you too!"  
  
At that moment, Harry forgot about everything in his life, all that mattered was Hermione.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Okay, that is the end!! LOL, it took me forever to finish and it really sucks. So, if you flame, that's okay, I totally understand! I suck at writing and I know it. I just felt like I had to finish this story. I know, that was such a horrible ending and I am so sorry!! Maybe if I get some reviews, I'll add one more chapter, I have some ideas. Well please review!! Thanks!! 


End file.
